


Mending Omega

by Akinasky



Series: Magi-Omega [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Relationships, Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Partners, Scent Marking, Scenting, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Omega has come forward to Stiles, what will Isaac do in the face of possible happiness. He makes mistakes that sends him on a path hurtling into the oncoming path of his Mates. </p><p>This story is going to be partially running alongside Hidden Omega due to the world I am building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strength of Another

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: The beginning of this story will be taking place directly after the 14 chapter of Hidden Omega ‘After the Run’, There might be enough information for you to keep up but seriously, so much of the trope is built in the first story so please read that first, plus its Stiles centric!
> 
> Please please review, love you guys!!!

Isaac Lahey stepped out of Stiles dorm room, looking around quickly but not seeing any sign of the Omega’s looming mates. It was a little surprising that they’d left Stiles when the skinny man asked it of them, and to let Isaac speak to him. He couldn’t believe that Stiles had not only come out into the open as an Omega but also seemed more than willing to take on a fight that was so much bigger than one mouthy Omega.

Even if that Omega was Stiles Stilinski.

He walked down the hall to his door and jerked the key from his pocket and fumbled it when some touched his shoulder. He spun around, dropping the key on the carpeted hallway and looked up to see Erica Reyes, an Alpha he knew from around the campus but she spent most of her time with a large dark skinned Beta called Boyd. She rarely even looked at him let alone touch him. The shock of someone placing her hands on him and Isaac being unable to really feel it bothered him for maybe the first time in his life.

“Hey Isaac, how’s it going? Have you seen Stiles? Can you believe that paper he wrote?”

Isaac huffed out a quick breath and smiled shakily before he started to lean down after his keys but Erica was quicker than he was. She swiped them away and stood, sending her long dark blonde curling locks over her shoulder and he wondered what she smelled like if he wasn’t drowning in suppressants. She pressed the key into his hand, sliding those long delicate fingers along his palm and he started to shiver just a little before he turned to open the door. “I just talked to Stiles about the paper, about him being an Omega.”

“Pretty ballsy move, posting that paper on the website right?”

Isaac nodded shakily, “What do you think about it? Having an Omega here?” he asked quietly.

“I think that a Mated Omega is no different than an Alpha or a Beta since he is Claimed. There can be no danger as long as the other Alphas respect the Claim, plus I wouldn’t want to mess with a Hale mate.”

He looked back at her in confusion, it was strange to hear an Alpha speak to anyone so freely except maybe another Alpha. Isaac frowned at her for several minutes before she frowned back, “What?”

“Why are you speaking to me?” Isaac asked, his innocent question seems to amuse Erica instead of anger her thankfully.

“I don’t know, you knew Stiles from high school right?”

Isaac nodded again but said nothing, wishing this would be over. The fog over his senses was starting to freak him out, like he needed to know what she smelled like, felt like. He didn’t need to added danger so he needed to be away from her as soon as possible. Erica apparently had other plans.

“Was he like this then? Stubborn and not willing to back down?”

Isaac shrugged, “I’m going inside to do some homework, see you later Miss Reyes,” he mumbled and rushed into his room before she could do more than smile at him. He shut the door on her toothy grin, she’d clearly shifted her facial features just enough to flash those teeth and the tinge of red eyes just before he lost sight of her. Isaac heaved a sigh of relief, putting his room key down next to the door on the cabinet that was sitting there. He walked over to his bed and flopped down onto it and looked at the bare ceiling above his head, thinking about Stiles.

No one had known Stiles was an Omega until he shifted then he made a splashy show down, demanding equality in the Caste system which just wasn’t how it worked ever. Isaac had been on his suppressants since he was eleven because that’s when the stress of the abuse in his home got to him and forced him to present. He got on a bus the same night and went to the Were doctor that had helped him reset bones after more than one fight with his father. Sometimes the wolf healing moved too quickly, mending the bones out of alignment and the same man gave him the suppressants he was on. He wondered if he would ever have the kind of bravery Stiles had, to show his true self and demand acceptance.

He didn’t even now what his wolf form looked like because he’d been to scared of what would happen to him if his dad learned of his ‘breeder’ status because the older man had always been vague about possible plans he would have had to sell him or give him to a strong Alpha for something in return. Knowing that possibility with his father had forced Isaac’s hand with the suppressants and thankfully the old man was too drunk on wolfs bane-laced booze to smell the difference in his son.

His semester here at the college had been spent much in isolation, sometimes Scott and Stiles would pull him into their group but Isaac had spent to much of his life assured that if he gave power of knowledge to another wolf, they would take advantage of it, take advantage of him.

It was why he’d been so surprised by Erica’s exchange with him. She never spent much time with many people, he’d seen her around Boyd of course since they were fooling around but also she tended to kowtow to Derek Hale, not that Derek seemed at all interested in the other Alphas constant submission to him. The Hale Alpha was only interested for the past month in Stiles and Ricky.

Isaac had always been so sure of his own inevitable destruction, he’d known that there was no way around a disturbed and violent Alpha getting a hold of him and using him as a toy. Stiles though, an Omega just like him, had found not one loving Alpha but two loving mates that treat him well and kind. They would do anything to make sure Stiles is happy and Isaac wondered for the first time in his life if that was really possible. He leaned down and grabbed the bag from under the side of the bed and tugged out the pill bottle that held his supprassants and looked at them. And wondered.

He didn’t know what it was like to be a wolf since he’d never shifted because of the meds he was taking. He didn’t know what it was like to trust someone else, maybe he could trust Stiles to be his friend and if that was the case then he would have to take for granted that Derek and Rick were okay guys because they were kind and loving to Stiles but they were also respectful of others and each other. Isaac wondered what kind of world he might live in if everyone wasn’t out to hurt him, what if there was hope for the future? What if he could get off the suppressants and actually smell the world around him, sense when others were close and feel the touch from his friends.

He gripped the pill bottle, his hopes and dreams taking flight as he moved quickly to the door of the room and opened it, heading down the hall to the end where the bathroom was and rushed to the sink, his hip colliding painfully with the edge while he jerked the water onto hot and upended the open pill container into the water. He watched with a maniacal smile as they swirled and got smaller as the water washed them away and he suddenly realized what he’d done.

There was no going back from that, he’d had more pills but he didn’t have them here, his doctor sent him a month worth every three weeks and the ones he just dumped was a brand new bottle. By the time the next package came, Isaac would be completely off the suppressants and his body would have to go through the whole process of getting back on them but he would undoubtedly have a Heat and a shift, Isaac wouldn’t be able to control it!

“Shit shit shit!! What have I done?” he whispered even as he stuck his med-numbed fingers under the scalding water to try to save any of the pills but they were gone and his hand came back red and welted from the heat. He jerked his hand out, shutting off the water as he threw the empty jar across the room and flopped down to the floor next to the sink, one hand still gripping the side and the other pressing painfully into his face.

He didn’t even hear the door opening before someone was gripping him on the arms, “Are you okay?” a deep voice asked.

Isaac looked up and found the Beta that Erica was constantly carousing with. Boyd was a much larger man, someone who looked like he played football or something in high school and since he was an outsider student, maybe he did. Isaac tried to peal the bigger man’s fingers off his arms but he couldn’t.

“Get off me,” he whimpered.

Boyd immediately backed up a little at Isaac’s tone then he looked around the room, possibly searching for the reason of Isaac’s reaction. His eyes caught on the bottle in the corner and headed for it. Isaac whimpered, no one needed to see that bottle, it had the truth clearly written on the script.

Boyd picked it up and read the words inscribed there and he stared at Isaac in shock, “You take these?”

Isaac nodded, unsure of what else he could do.

“Can I walk you back to your room?” he asked gently, walking back to Isaac and holding a hand out to him.

Isaac frowned, wondering what the catch was, he hadn’t said anything about the pills that could be heard by loitering werewolves in the dorm so he saw no reason not to take the Beta’s hand and rise from the floor. Boyd placed the empty bottle back in Isaac’s hand and they walked back to his room in silent confusion.


	2. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is burning and someone comes to feed his desperate need, too bad its not his mates.

Isaac spent the next couple of days hiding in his dorm room. Luckily he didn’t have a very present roommate, a beta who was constantly sleeping around with anything and everything on campus so he had the room to himself. The same day as he dumped the suppressants, Stiles came and knocked on his door but Isaac just stayed quiet and waited from him to go away from the door.

Stiles called out, “I am going to the Hale home with Der and Ricky tomorrow morning and I am really worried about you. I haven’t seen you out all evening. Will you call if you need anything? See you in a few days Isaac and take care.”

And Stiles wasn’t his only visitor, Erica knocked a couple times, Scott did as well though the McCall Alpha gave up much quicker than the others. Boyd even knocked, all of these visitors at his door was so confusing, nobody had ever cared if Isaac showed up to his classes or lunch before and now multiple people were actually looking to see him.

It was enough to make Isaac hyperventilate when he thought about it, so he didn’t. Instead, he stayed in his bed, wrapped up in multiple blankets and shivering against the fear he’d grown up with. Gone was the assured happily ever after that sent him to the bathroom to flush his pills, gone was the wonder at a sweet and loving mate in this world he lived in. Doubt had resurfaced to wrestle his faith to the ground and right back out into the world, which was scary and dangerous and damning for a creature such as he.

He counted seconds, which turned into minutes, which turned into hours and days until he could feel the pressure in his bladder build even from the minimal water and food he was eating. He struggled from his bed, shaking a little from the lack of sustenance and also there was a heat under his skin that would be described as a fever in a human but for a wolf it was only a precursor to the pills beginning to wane in his body. The fact that he could feel the warmth under his skin was proof enough for that. He trudged out of his room and down to the bathroom, dragging a single knuckle across the plastered wall of the hall and he opened the bathroom door. He took care of his bodily needs, washed up and looked around at the two people who were just staring at him. He gave them a nod in acknowledgement before he walked back out and headed straight back to his room, not noticing the eyes of others as they followed his journey.

He flopped down into the bed once more and slipped hard into unconsciousness. As he lay there, he started to notice things, the feel of the blankets against his sensitive skin, the air wafting across his body and graciously cooling it for moments before the fever reclaimed the patches of cooled skin. He could hear everything in the room, the ticking of his clock and the small muttering voices of other wolves in the dorm, wow there really was no privacy here.

He didn’t realize the suppressants would fade so quickly but part of him was pleased, for once in his young adult life he knew when people were coming close, he knew what people were saying and he figured maybe he could better protect himself if he was forewarned.

While his senses returned to some normalcy the fever built as well, making Isaac feel like after three days that it was possible for his skin to burn off. His cell phone kept going off, he listened as the messages rolled in wondering if he was dropping classes or if he was dying. Stiles hadn’t contacted him but Isaac could barely grasp onto the concept that the other Omega warned him that he would be with his mates at the Hale home. It was one of the few cognitive thoughts he had while his skin attempted to burn off his bones.

He shivered on top of his blankets, wearing only boxers as his body shifted from the overwhelming heat to freezing only to return to super heating as soon as he would grab a sheet to lay over his body.

And when the door opened without his permission many uncountable days into the burning fever, someone walked into the room and slid a finger down his chest to slip around his hyper sensitive nipple and tugged at it, making Isaac whimper as his cock leapt at the feeling even while what was left of his mind attempted to figure out who was in his bedroom.

He forced his eyes open to view the man standing next to his bed, not a student, a middle-aged man was touching him without permission and Isaac whimpered and pushed the hand away though he didn’t have enough strength to truly protect himself.

And that wasn’t the real problem, the slick in his anus and the clenching of his inner walls as they shifted to allow impregnation meant that he was truly trapped in the first stages of Heat and so his body would take any Alpha capable of knotting him and alleviating the burn of need.

His senses were clogged with the lust in the older man but they were also catching on the sureness that his man was not his mate but because Isaac was not Claimed, he was fair game in the eyes of the Werewolf system. Omegas were vital to the procreation of species and so an unmated Omega going into Heat was a waste and this man who reeked of lust would not be punished for the taking of a boy because of his Caste. The school would not punish him, the law would see nothing wrong with this.

So when the man wrapped a blanket around Isaac, effectively trapping his arms and legs and lifting him close to his body there was nothing the burning Omega could do besides struggle and whimper. His instinctive need to follow an Alpha silenced his voice involuntarily so he said nothing as the Alpha captor walked out of his bedroom and down the deserted hallway.

Isaac wished viciously that someone, his mate would sense his need and save him from the dreaded future that he’d always imagined for himself. He suddenly and viscerally hated his Caste for the lack of fight, it wouldn’t truly be rape because Isaac’s body wanted and needed sex but it would destroy his heart and soul not that this Alpha seemed to care about that at all.


	3. The Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focusing on Erica's confusion and Boyd learning the truth, not to mention a little pre Heat porn :)

Erica couldn’t help but grin at Isaac, he was so flighty and nervous all the time and it made her protective instincts climb scratching and clawing from their little box in the corner. She was usually in destruction mode, not protection mode. Boyd was the first wolf to ever get passed the destruction setting she seemed to be trapped in for much of her youth, he touched her heart over two years ago and they had enjoyed a compatible and loving relationship albeit a quiet one. She was constantly sarcastic and biting whereas he ignored her and said nothing, the tall silent type. She wondered now why the flighty freshman would make that protective instinct surge once more, he didn’t smell right maybe that was it. There was something off about his scent and he seemed genuinely surprised when she walked up behind him.

Was his senses dulled or something? Anyway, with a shrug she walked away from Isaac’s dorm room door and down the stairs and out into the courtyard, Boyd was supposed to be meeting her after he got done cleaning up his room or something. She found an empty bench under the low hanging branches of a nearby tree and settled in the shade and fluffed her loose dark blonde hair. She smoothed her hand down over her tight jeans and the simple black tank top she wore. It was warm enough that she didn’t really need anything else for now.

She went back to contemplating the strangeness of her rising interest in the unknown werewolf. She didn’t really know anything about him besides he tended to spend some of his time with that newly discovered mouthy Omega and his group of friends but other than that Isaac wasn’t very well known on campus. He pretty much flew under the radar and he didn’t run at Moon time and didn’t spend any time in any of the campus activities and yet Erica felt a growing need to find out more about him. Anything would do, if only to figure out her fascination with him.

She continued to soak in the sun and listened as she heard the familiar heavy gait of her boyfriend and looked up with a smile and locked eyes on his befuddled expression.

“What?”

“I just had a very strange encounter with that quiet wolf you are so interested in and I find after touching him I see your fascination. He doesn’t smell right but my core, my wolf demands that I become involved, to be assured he is okay.”

Erica reached out and smacked his arm, “Right! I don’t get it! Wait you touched him?”

“Jealous?” Boyd asked with a toothy smile.

“Only because I want to touch him but I fear if I try then he will run.”

“This is strange right? We have been in a monogamous relationship for two years and yet this skinny scrap of a wolf has gotten under our skin. And yet you are not jealous? You’re an Alpha.”

Erica had wondered about that, she didn’t really care that Boyd had touched Isaac, only that she wasn’t given the same opportunity. That was strange, Alphas were known for their possessive behavior, never allowing another Alpha near their mate.

“Maybe we need to see him again,” Erica mused while Boyd sat down next to Erica on the bench. She leaned her head down on his big and comforting shoulder, as she continued to think on the situation put before her.

What if Isaac was calling to her soul? Though it seemed like he was doing the same to Boyd and that wasn’t possible unless Isaac was an Omega but it seemed like that was a genetic anomaly, having one unharmed Omega on the campus was weird enough but another in the same town with Hunters and dangerous wolves on the loose.

“What you suspect is true Eri, Isaac is an Omega and he dumped his suppressants in the sink.”

Erica stared at him in shock, “How do you know that?”

“I found him in the bathroom, cursing because he’d washed his pills down the drain and regretted the choice. I looked at the bottle and realized what they meant. I walked him back to his dorm and came here.”

“He shouldn’t be left alone,” Erica said with a sigh.

Boyd shrugged, dislodging her from his shoulder for a moment and then she bounced up from the bench and tugged him with her. He struggled against her grip, “Erica, you said yourself that he’s scared. Give him a couple days and then we will talk to him. The suppressants will have faded and we will have a better understanding of what’s going on.”

She nodded and tugged on him again. This time Boyd followed her and they went for a long walk around the school buildings. The next two days were spent in class wondering when they might see a sneak peek of Isaac. They wondered together what the Omega might smell like when the suppressants weren’t in his system anymore. They wondered if he was special like Stiles and that was the reason they both wanted the skinny man and felt no need for jealousy.

It definitely played a roll in their bedroom, Erica slipped her arms around Boyd’s wide shoulders and kissed the Beta with open mouthed kisses and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The last time she knocked on Isaac’s dorm room door the smell that wafted through the cracks between the floor and the door was sweet and flowery, something like honeysuckle and there was also a slight taste of cinnamon. The scent made knocking on the door instead of knocking down the door a hard line not to cross but he did it. She found a way to leave before she found Boyd on the basketball field and threw herself at him and demanded they find somewhere quiet and private immediately.

And here they were now, as Erica ripped off her blouse barely leaving a few buttons in the process but then she used her nail to strip Boyd of his shirt then they divested of the rested of their clothes with minimal destruction before she pressed Boyd back into the bed and watched as his beautiful cock rose for her. She may be an Alpha but she was one that enjoyed being pressed into, loved being taken by Boyd but as she locked down and watched as her clitoris extended into a penis like member she wondered what it would be like to take Isaac, wrap herself around him and take his little Omega body.

Boyd watched her face and watched her clit strengthened and hardened, and he grinned before he rose and tugged her close in front of him and took her clit into his mouth and stroked it. It was the first time anyone other than she had ever stroked it or touched it. Boyd had honored her need to keep her privacy about his one piece of herself, which was meant for an Omega if she ever was lucky enough to find one and now that it had happened, she understood that she loved Boyd and didn’t want to lose him either. She hoped that was possible but for now she shut down her mind and enjoyed Boyd’s loving caresses, his hot mouth and his hands reaching just below her hardened clit to slip fingers into her vagina and stroked her wet channel. Erica’s head fell back in ecstasy and her hair rubbed along her bare sensitized skin and she fell back and arched towards Boyd’s body. The Beta’s large and strong fingers kept her from falling backwards and then her orgasm over took her and then without any sort of pause, Boyd pressed her down onto his waiting cock and they immediately started a harsh rhythm that had Erica’s body itching for another climax as soon as possible.

“Thank you for that,” she husked and he smiled.

“I would do anything for you,” Boyd responded as she rode his willing body, falling back on the bed and brought Erica down as well.

“Even have sex with that little skinny Omega?” Erica asked quietly, pressing her lips down hard against his mouth for another open-mouthed kiss.

“I would enjoy having sex with that little Omega as long as you were there to scent him, and Mark him and Claim him,” Boyd said each word corresponding with another harsh thrust and Erica cried out in completion as she gripped at the Beta’s body, her nails extending and sliding down Boyd’s back leaving tracks of blood that immediately started healing while he filled her channel with his climax even while she bounced on his lap a few more times to lengthen the sensation before she slumped down on his chest and heaved a panting sigh while she rubbed her finger tips along his chest and across his nipples.

“We should get back to Isaac, he was in Heat or very close,” Erica said and struggled to stand though she didn’t want to give up the connection so quickly. Erica didn’t know why she hadn’t think about the fact that Isaac was struggling alone in his room right now except that she hadn’t wanted to take advantage of Isaac, he’d been so scared. Boyd seemed to understand her need to see Isaac safe so he his ripped shirt and they cleaned themselves, he used it on her gently as her clit softened and folded back into a more manageable size at her core. She grabbed her slightly damp panties before she latched her bra and grabbed one of her spare shirts she kept in his room and after a few minutes they were both dressed and walking back out in silence.

The only problem was that by the time they returned to Isaac’s room, the door was hide open and he wasn’t in there. There was a strong scent of fear and anguish but another scent that freaked Erica out more than the fear, it was like resignation.

Isaac didn’t think there was anything he could or should do to protect himself. It would be up to Erica and Boyd to find and save Isaac.


	4. Intent to Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Isaac has now become the most important thing to Erica and Boyd, will they find him in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT BEGINS HERE.

No one stopped them.

No one demanded to know if Isaac was okay with this, everyone assumed that this Omega was ready to be taken by his Alpha, only there was one small problem.

This man was not Isaac’s Alpha, he was a creature willing to take advantage of an Omega in Heat to get something that he wanted.

They moved through campus without a single word against him, arriving at some apartment complex that was clearly owned by the college as well and then they were up in an elevator before walking down a hallway and into a room near the end. Isaac was losing himself to the Heat, soon he wouldn’t care that this was going to be rape as long as the Alpha knotted him, keeping the fever at bay. That’s all he wanted and now he was going to get it. A tear trickled out of the corner of his eye as the Alpha tossed him onto the bed and started tugging at his clothes, starting with his tie then his jacket. Each piece of clothing was quickly discarded and he looked down at Isaac, “I had hoped another would present here on campus, I have waited for my own little breeder for such a long time but thanks to the hunters there are so few anymore. Of course there was Stilinski but I knew with an Alpha like Hale, he would never be allowed to go into Heat on campus where another Alpha could steal him away.”

Isaac just shivered at the words.

“You may call me Alpha to begin, maybe I will someday deem you worthy to refer to me by my name.”

Another tear fell even as his body strived to get closer to the Alpha pressing close to him. He hated this about his Caste, it was why he was pretty much okay with never really feeling the world around him because now because of a freaking biological imperative, he was going to be taken against his will and would enjoy it because its what the wolf within needed.

“Please,” Isaac whimpered almost silently.

He never saw the slap coming until his cheek was stinging from the impact and his head was thrown back from the thrust of the fist. It was in that moment that Isaac realized in his weakened state, he wasn’t healing minor injuries so the throbbing in his cheek stayed and the copper taste of blood slipped into his mouth.

“I didn’t say you could speak Breeder! You give me an heir and maybe I shall consider it.”

Isaac turned away while the alpha pulled at his boxers and the blanket that was wrapped around him, all in one fistful and he was suddenly and coldly naked. He knew there was slick as his entrance but his heart wasn’t in this moment, it was far away wishing for anything but this.

“It is your purpose in life to make your Alpha happy and I am that Alpha so you will do as I say and nothing bad will happen to you.”

With the final words, the alpha slid his palms along the sides of Isaac’s legs and dipped between his thighs while the tears slipping from his eyes and down the sides of his face refused to stop.

His vision became blurry and as the first finger dipped into the virgin tight channel he fell into a fugue state and felt nothing else. He stayed there still on the bed as the alpha shouted at him to respond, as the alpha slipped another finger inside him to stretch him. He barely felt when the Alpha broke his arm in his enraged mood before he moved to take Isaac’s virginity, to start the real part of Heat when there was a far off crash and everything stalled. Time seemed to end and he was left in the dark of what was happening around him, only partially aware he wasn’t being taken by the alpha above him.

 

*J*J*

 

Erica allowed her heart and her senses to lead her, following the lush scent of Isaac’s skin. It was that honeysuckle that was only his, should have made her feel he was delicate and easily breakable but she wondered how much he’d survived to arrive on campus in one piece and she knew in the depths of her soul that much like the spit fire Stiles, Isaac would be another feisty Omega and all she could think was that they needed to get him fast so she would be the first to taste him, to feel his body around her hardened clit. That’s what she wanted and that’s what she was going to have no matter if she had to kill someone for it.

Boyd followed her, holding a t-shirt in his clenched fist to keep the scent of the omega in her nostrils and they found themselves in front of the off site campus apartment building and wondered if a student had grabbed him. They took the elevator one floor at a time and finally stepped out on thirteen of twenty and Erica was snarling at the scent of sadness that Isaac seemed to be bundled in. As they moved quickly down the hall she could also sense the pain and at the last second when they turned in unison towards one door there was nothing to stop her from kicking it in. It was clearly a cheaper building, ones not built with werewolves in mind like the college buildings where a wolf could kick a door and all that would happen was dent their foot.

Behind the door was none other than Andrew Varack, the VP of the college and the man on a crusade against Stiles and the perverted old man had his hands all over Isaac, one pressing fingers into that waiting lush Heat that was meant for Erica. She growled and lunged forward, catching the man in stunned shock and threw him bodily into the far wall where he crumpled and lay still. There was the possessive streak that she was so sure was broken in her, clearly the only other person allowed to touch her Isaac was Boyd which was actually pretty okay by her.

Isaac was panting and whimpering, his skin burning from the inside out from the Heat and she wondered how she was going to get him out of this room. There was no way she was letting their first time be in here where another alpha had attempted to take something that was not for anyone else but her and Boyd.

“They have a Heat room in this building, top floor and I have the code already,” Boyd said calmly and she turned to watch him replace the phone in its cradle. Honestly if it wasn’t for the desperate need to take care of Isaac, she would kiss her Beta lover for his calm way of dealing with everything when she tended to freeze up in the midst of it. She was only a good Alpha because of him.

Erica watched the large man lift the nude and shaking omega from the bed and they walked passed the unconscious VP and Erica leaned down and pressed her heel into his vulnerable throat as she spoke. “I promise you, I will find a way to take you down, this personal grudge and tyranny against Omegas will not continue and guess what you already have two pissed off Alphas to fight against, and one of those is a Hale.”

Everyone knew after yesterday that Scott had been told that the school was trying to find an excuse to kick out Stiles and the excuses were just that, excuses. Now it was personal for her instead of a fun show to watch until it was cancelled so she pressed a little harder, leaving behind a nice purple bruise, which stayed while he was unconscious. It would fade but the understanding of what he’d done will hopefully break through the ass backwards thinking Varack had going on.

“Erica, hurry!” Boyd called and she rushed down the hall to the elevator and followed them into the little box where he pushed the correct button and a secondary keypad popped up where Boyd pressed a strange combination of words and letters and numbers and symbols that Erica had no intention of trying to figure out and remember. They rode together in strained silence as the car filled with the honeysuckle and cinnamon scent of Isaac’s Heat pounding inside him. She knew there was no real way to get consent but she would do anything to be of service and this was just another part of that.

It was always the idiots like Varack that believed the power of the pack lay with the alpha but it wasn’t true. Only one being in this world was capable of giving an alpha an order and have it to be followed and that was their Omega meaning that for the rest of her life Isaac would command her.

The elevator dinged open and the three of them piled out and into the simply furnished Heat room, the walls were padded and the floor had thick carpeting meant to protect them during the sex. And the bed was incredible but Erica quickly refocused her attention to where Boyd was gently placing Isaac’s shivering body on the bed and she walked over to side of the bed.

“His scent is intoxicating,” the large Beta whispered.

Erica smiled, “Honeysuckle…”

“And cinnamon,” Erica finished.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep my hands off of him,” Boyd husked out and Erica nodded before she moved close to Isaac’s side. He could feel her clit hardening at the smell of him. She knew the biology of her own body, that is was the only way a female Alpha could impregnate an Omega, understood its importance and the amazing aspect of her Caste but right now it just made it very difficult to ignore Isaac’s scent and desperate need to Claim him but first she had to know that Isaac knew who was touching him now.

“Isaac, focus on me,” she whispered, using the Alpha tone and his light brown eyes wandered around the ceiling before it skittered towards Erica’s voice. The Omega gold locked on hers and she flashed the red of her alpha eyes.

“Erica?” he asked, squinting and confused.

“Yes, I can smell you. Your Heat is pushing you right now but I need you to know that I do not take you in violence but in care and hopefully in the end with a Claim but I would not do so right now.”

Isaac’s eyes started to wander once more but she tucked her finger under his chin to bring the focus back on her.

“I will not take unless it is offered,” she reiterated tightly even as a wave of his scent permeated her nostrils and slid down her throat and soaking into her skin.

“Erica I need you please, I need an Alpha but I want it to be you. You were kind and interested and you found me.”

She groaned at the words and reached back to take one of Boyd’s hands into hers and gripped tightly, using it to anchor her need to pounce on the slight Omega. She pressed her other hand gently into the side of his neck and she felt it for the first time, the strands that wrapped around her soul and mind, reaching into Isaac as it ached to be finalized in the Claiming bite, she knew the strand reached out for Boyd as well and was grateful. She moved off of the bed for a moment and began pulling at her clothes and attempting not to rip them into shreds in her rush. She didn’t want this to a fast coupling but honestly that was the way they were heading. That damn scent of his was deeply soaked into her now and it made Erica’s teeth elongate and her clit hardened, waiting to serve it’s purpose. It was even move into a knot like formation which would help to hold the Heat at bay after several knotting. She looked over to Boyd and gave him a pathetic whimper and motioned to Isaac.

Boyd frowned, “What?”

“Once I am inside him, I will not wish to release him from my arms. I will not know how to let him go, I don’t want you to believe you mean nothing to me. I want you to be a part of this as well.”

Boyd was already shaking his head before she stopped speaking, “Erica, he needs you now.”

She looked down and realized his skin tone had shifted from that beautiful alabaster to a striking red and she knew that Boyd was right. She turned back and climbed onto the bed and leaned down close to press her lips into his panting mouth and she waited to see if he was cognizant enough to respond. After several long moments of nipping kisses and lips pressing into his cheeks and chin finally Isaac’s mouth sought out hers and returned the kiss with fervor. It was in that moment when Erica slipped several fingers into his slick hole and spread her fingers, realizing he needed her to fill him now, there was no need to prep him since he’d been trapped in Heat for too long without relief. They were lucky he spoke to them at all let alone responded to her caresses.

She moved up his body, grasping her penis-like clit into her hand and lined up quickly with Isaac’s hole and slammed home and she bit her lip till it bled, trying to contain the need to shout in happiness. She’d never known what this was like, having her clit wrapped in velvet heat, Boyd’s mouth had been amazing earlier but it was nothing like the super hot sensation of Isaac’s channel rubbing along her most sensitive point. She knew the clit was now starting to released the sperm that was released from her body when her Omega was going through Heat, she could get her clit to harden outside of Heat but it wasn’t something she played with on a regular basis as she thoroughly enjoyed many other sexual pleasures.

She could just imagine doing this again and again, as long as Isaac would have need or want of her as her hips started thrust against the omega’s thighs and then she felt Boyd’s hand press into her lower back and slowed her strokes as he lined up his legs just behind hers and pressed his beautiful cock into her waiting vagina and she did scream then as her knot formed, making it impossible to remove her aching member from inside Isaac and then she just stayed still while Body worked them both into a frenzy. Moments and years passed all at once when she achieved climax and her knot locked them together. It would only stay that way for a few minutes as it wasn’t exactly like a male Alpha’s knot but it got the job done and Boyd’s hips started a piston fast rhythm before he climaxed as well and they all collapsed to the side, Erica and Boyd pulled Isaac to his side. He’d been so quiet during the whole thing, throwing his head back in forth in pleasure but words refused to make it from his lips, noises seemed forbidden to him and it was possible that it was. Erica  used several moments to bring her breathing back to normal while she touched the side of the Omega’s throat. She got some of his sweat and lapped if off her fingertip and then felt super embarrassed for doing it. Then as if he knew her thoughts, Boyd shushed her even though Erica knew for a fact that she hadn’t said anything out loud before he pressed his lips into her shoulder, little nips with his teeth urging her hips to move a little between Isaac’s panting form and Boyd’s still body.

She knew that Isaac would need her again momentarily since her clit had not even softened in the slightest after orgasm, must have been a part of the Heat since she’d never known the appendage to last for more than one orgasm on the rare occasion that she played with herself.

Then Isaac reached out and through their skin on skin contact, she could feel the scream of need inside him and immediately moved forward to fill him once more. Boyd stayed where he was, watching them as Erica started a fast paced thrust into the omega’s body that was now keening quietly beneath her, begging for more without words escaping his lips.

“Please please,” he whispered brokenly as she quickened her movements, leaning down to press her tongue into one of his distended and hardened nipples, causing his back to arch away from the bed as his cock released again all over her stomach and once more the knot formed as her orgasm took control, arching her back into him and she came down to the soothing touch and words of Boyd who still hadn’t moved more than what was necessary to turn Erica and Isaac onto their sides once more and this time, her knot stayed longer and she ignored the ability to leave Isaac’s body when it was given to her. Instead she immediately started thrust again, then motioned over to Boyd who moved into position behind Isaac’s back and in a feat of strength that spurred Erica on, the larger beta pulled them both on top of him and Erica slid her engorged clit length out of Isaac and helped him slide down on Boyd’s weeping cock, pressed Isaac’s panting body on top of Boyd’s chest with his back pressed into the body below him. At the entrance of Boyd’s cock and the loss of Erica’s clit, Isaac’s hands skittered along the sides of the bed before the found their way onto Boyd’s arms and gripped his wrist to give him stability and Erica smiled, glad to see the little man becoming a little more aware of the events of his first heat. Then just because she wanted to know what it was like so desperately, she pressed down on Isaac’s long cock and though it wasn’t as thick as Boyd’s the length touched her in ways she’d never experience with her Beta lover. Again Boyd helped them to find the rhythm they would need to climax once more and suddenly there was a feeling of being filled and filling someone that were not coming from her. She was getting some sort of feedback loop of desire and skyrocketed her into release before she milked at Isaac’s long cock and he coated her insides with his fluids and Boyd followed close behind.

It would not be the last time they shared fluids that night or the next day or the next day either. It was everything Erica had ever hoped for when it came to the idea of Claiming her mate and though she didn’t bite him, she could already scent the changed smell on the air and it made her inordinately pleased as she slipped into an exhausted but happy sleep with Isaac next to her and Boyd on the other side of the omega, protecting him in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there were a couple of ideas about female Alphas and I actually looked up some information about the clitoris which is said to have the same amount of space used as a penis, just spread out more so in my world this is where the whole female alpha can get an Omega pregnant thing comes in.  
> Its my world within a trope /mythology so this is how I chose to use the ideas.  
> I hope this chapter was okay, getting to the sex so fast made everything feel jumpy but I feel with Isaac's current state, that might be how he's feeling as well.  
> Again, thank you for the reviews and the kudos, I love getting those emails!


	5. At Heat's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is so confused, poor guy.....

Isaac woke confused and pleasantly sore in a place he’d never imagined he would experience anything. He vaguely remembered what could only be described as heat burning through his veins and in his muscles. Through the fog of an indeterminate amount of time being taken by some Alpha and he’d hurt him but also someone came for him and he agreed to the Heat sex but he didn’t really know what had happened or where he was.

He sat up in bed, realizing a little late that he was surrounded in sleeping bodies. One was large with dark skin, Boyd, the Beta who protected his secret days—weeks—hours ago? Seriously, he had no idea really.

The other was Erica Reyes, the beautiful Alpha that Isaac had always wondered about. And they were all naked.

He was surprised when they didn’t wake at Isaac’s shifting so he got out of the bed and looked around, hoping there might be something he could put on. He walked around what could only be described as a Heat room, he’d seen pictures anyway, and finally found a robe hanging on the inside of a bathroom door then he realized that he was uncomfortable sticky and wet in places that would mean he’d definitely had lots of Heat sex with Erica and Boyd. Why would he have had sex with Boyd? He didn’t understand anything that was happening here but what he did finally think was that he could feel his fingers running along the soft fabric of the robe, he could smell the sharp tang of a wolf scent coming off of his body, something like citrus and chocolate and the soothing scent of ground which he remembered all those scents from years before the diffusers that knocked off his sense of smell and his ability to feel genuine contact between himself and others, when he was younger it had been a blessing as he didn’t really feel pain when his Dad had gotten so angry with him in the past but when the older Alpha snapped his arm, the Heat had muffled the pain but it had been the most extreme feeling, sensation, that he’d felt in over six years. Thankfully that feeling had been overwritten in the loving touch of Erica as she took him.

He didn’t know specifics of what they did or what he did but he remembered the orgasms and he remembered the knotting vaguely and he remembered the pleasure. God did he remember that because he’d never really felt that in his life time.

So now what?

He looked in the mirror, expecting to see the Claiming Mark stating that he’d been physically bound to Erica for the rest of his life but there was none. He didn’t know why she would do that, she’d taken his body and an Omega in your bed meant born wolves instead of bitten wolves.

He shook off the list of questions he had, realizing this is what his mind was like when he wasn’t weighted down by the drugs in his system. He pulled the robe back off and started the shower, closing the door between the bathroom and the bedroom for some privacy but it didn’t have a lock. He was left hoping they would respect the closed door if nothing else.

Isaac stepped into the warm spray of water and moaned instantly at the contact. It spattered against his shoulders and into his curly light brown hair and he turned around and just breathed in the sensual feel of knowing what a shower _felt_ like. He hadn’t remembered what was missing because of the suppressants, hadn’t known there was so much more to living than waking and eating and sleeping. There was beauty in feeling things such as this. His moans rose in volume as his hands used a bar of soap to rinse his skin and washed his tacky and sweaty hair. He listened to the loud sound of the water pattering against his skin and how hollow it sounded when it moved past him and hit the sides and bottom of the shower stall. He heard the subtle knock on the door and waited with baited breath to see what would happen to him now that they were awake.

“Isaac are you doing okay in there?” Erica asked, not opening the door.

He nodded then snorted when he realized she wouldn’t be able to hear him nod, “I will be out shortly.”

“Okay, Boyd is going to see if he can get some food, did you like anything in particular?”

Isaac thought for a moment, he’d been having trouble caring enough to eat in the past few days and before that his taste buds were black and white instead of in color but there was something he’d always wanted to try and see what it really tasted like. “A cheeseburger and a chocolate shake?” he asked hesitantly.

“Okay,” she said and he started sure that she or Boyd would become angry at his request.

“Thanks?” he asked and Erica laughed a little, the tinkling sound moving away from the door, getting quieter after a few seconds. He could hear the muted tones of them speaking, Erica’s high and husky and his deep and minimal. He quickly finished his shower and stepped out, using one of the towels to dry himself quickly and walked out as he cinched the belt around his waist once more, feeling the fabric against his hips gently and walked out to find Erica dressed in a short skirt and a tank top. His body had an immediate reaction, calling out to her desperately but he ignored the instinct. He walked over and placed himself calmly and purposefully on the edge of the bed, acting as though it didn’t scare him to do so. Erica moved and sat down on the floor in front of him and looked up at him. Isaac whimpered and immediately moved to put his head below Erica’s but she just shook her head and he went back to sitting on the bed even though his instincts were demanding that he respect not only the alpha in the room but also his Alpha. Erica just waved him off and he waited.

So did she, for something though he didn’t know what.

“So, can you tell me a little about what happened?”

“You don’t remember anything?” she asked, looking down at her hands for a moment, scraping at the underside of her nail beds.

“Not really.”

“Andrew Varack, Vice President of this campus smelled your Heat and found you, he took you to his home and tried to take you by force.”

Isaac nodded a little, “He broke my arm, slapped me a couple times I think. He said he was an Alpha and it was my responsibility to make him happy. I knew he wasn’t _my_ Alpha.”

“And who is?”

He frowned, “You obviously. You claimed me during Heat sex.”

“I might have had sex with you but I didn’t want to Claim you without your say so. You deserve to choose your mate but I would hope that in the end it would be me and I hope that you learn to accept Boyd as well, it works for Derek and Stiles and Ricky.”

Isaac frowned at her, this wasn’t right. This wasn’t what Alphas did, they bossed him around, told him what his life choices would be, they decided and he stayed quiet if he wanted to remain unscathed. “I don’t understand.”

“I understand that you were almost raped a couple nights ago and though you needed an Alpha and you accepted Boyd into your body as well, I would have you choose us not have the choice made for you. I want to learn about you, figure you out and enjoy the continuing mystery of how it might work for us.”

Isaac stood and moved across the room, his breathing was getting panicky, quickly turning into gasps and Erica stood to touch him, to calm him but Isaac would have none of that. He knew what charisma and kindness hid in people, had seen what kind of monster his ‘kind’ father had turned into when he friends weren’t visiting, he remembered the kinds of monsters who were constantly touching him a little too much when they came to visit with his dad and he didn’t want that to be the truth but he couldn’t take the chance.

“Stay away from me,” he hissed at her. Erica opened her mouth in shock, didn’t seem to understand what she’d done wrong which could be truth or an incredible mask, monsters have pretty kind masks during the rest of their lives.

Isaac knew that this was the past intellectually, he knew he had no proof in the present that Erica would hurt him except she was an Alpha and alphas had never been good for him.

“Isaac, I promised you I would only ever take what was given freely and I meant it. Please don’t be afraid of me. How can I prove my kindness to you?” her voice was impossibly pleading and Isaac didn’t understand what was happening here. He needed out, the scent of her was too much, the scent of sex and shared Heat was too much, it choked at his nostrils and his lungs. The overstimulation to his senses was impossible to keep up with and his breathing was just making it worse. He slipped to the floor hard, his butt bruised from impact and he slid into the far corner away from Erica even though she still stood there staring at him in confusion and hurt. He refused to take his eyes off her but the dizziness was overtaking his vision, black spots were appearing in his line of vision and just when he was sure he was going to lose consciousness the door opened and Boyd walked into the room and something about the stoic man calmed Isaac is leaps and bounds. His breathing slowed a little and the spots dissipated slowly. He still kept a close watch on Erica but Boyd made him almost zen with the idea of her being there. He was larger than her, surely he could hold her back. His logic was clearly logical instead of instinctive because Boyd was Erica’s Beta but he didn’t scare Isaac as much as Erica did.

“What happened?” Boyd asked Erica at the sight of the shivering, hyperventilating Omega.

Isaac watched as Erica shook her head, throwing her arms in the air, “I was telling him he’s safe with me and I wouldn’t hurt him and this happened. Ugh.” The last was just a violent sound of frustration that actually made Isaac a little less leery, his father’s anger had always been quiet, like he wasn’t truly mad just using the emotion as an excuse to hurt his son. Erica seemed genuinely disturbed by Isaac’s response to her. For now Isaac did what he had to, he stayed focused on Boyd as the large beta moved closer and knelt in front of Isaac, attempting to fold his large frame into a smaller and a not-so-frightening form.

“Isaac, I brought you some food, will you sit with me and Erica on the bed while we eat then I can get you back to your dorm and help you with reporting Varack.”

“I can’t report him, he’s an Alpha and I am an unclaimed Omega.”

Erica was pacing and when Isaac said that, she growled deep in her throat and the sound reverberated around the room. Isaac looked up at her and she wasn’t even looking at him, so she wasn’t mad at him at least. He refocused on Boyd who reached out and held his hand palm up and waited. Isaac reached out and took his hand. Boyd helped him up and led him to the bed and Isaac let the larger man settle him and placed a bag in his lap. Isaac kept a wary eye on Erica who sat down to munch at her food as well. Isaac tugged out the burger while Boyd placed the shake on the side table of the bed. He placed the large meaty burger between his fingers and his thumbs. He could feel the heat coming off the burger, the slight chill of the crunchy lettuce and the juice tomato and the sour tang of the pickles. He leaned in, taking in a deep breath of the scent and took a large bite. The juice from the meat dribbled down the sides of his mouth and the moan at the taste of the food was clearly enough to drive Erica a little wild and Boyd gasped a little. He could smell their arousal and stiffened even as he chewed on the food in his mouth. He wondered if Erica was going to pounce at any second.

She stayed where she was, eating her food and taking in a couple of deep breaths through her nose. So Isaac trusted that for now she wasn’t going to do anything but eat so he continued as well, thoroughly enjoying every bite of the cheeseburger which he followed up with the shake and fries. He enjoyed the entire experience, making pleasurable sounds  and watching while Erica shifted uncomfortably and he could smell the constant of her arousal, could see her clit hardening and trying to push out towards Isaac but she didn’t move closer to him, she even turned away so she wouldn’t have to look at him. Isaac honestly didn’t know what to expect from her. He didn’t understand this kind and respectful Alpha and because he didn’t understand her, he also didn’t trust her.

“Can you take me back to the campus please?” Isaac asked quietly, unsure if he should be quiet and submissive or fiery and bossy like Stiles tended to be.

“We can walk back together, we got here by following your scent in the first place.”

Isaac looked at them in surprise, “My scent, you knew my scent?”

“Went to your room when you went MIA, caught the scent and couldn’t get it out of my head, couldn’t lose the smell in my nose and even my heart,” Erica said before she nodded to Isaac and walked back to the bathroom to clean up. He was so confused and over stimulated by the last week or so and just wanted to go be in his own bedroom for a little while and try to get his head on straight again.

So when they were all clean and dressed once again, Isaac in a spare pair of sleep pants, thick socks and a t-shirt. The walk back to the campus wasn’t too long, the building they were at was an off campus housing so it was only a block away. They arrived back to the dorm room and Erica stayed out of the building, letting Boyd walk him the rest of the way and Isaac waved to him just as he was about to turn and close the door, Boyd pressed a gentle palm against the door and Isaac’s gaze snapped up at the large beta.

“I’m not going to hurt you Isaac, I promise and you are going to figure out that Erica would much rather cut off her own arm rather than hurt you. She’s not going to force anything but if you won’t give her a chance, your going to lose out on one of the most loving people I have met and she is going to be permanently injured, possibly a heartbreak that won’t just ruin your chance but my chance as well. I will lose you both and I don’t know how to survive that.”

Isaac nodded though he didn’t really know what he was agreeing to. He just wanted to close the door with everyone on the other side for a little while. Boyd moved his hand, bringing it down to brush across Isaac’s fingers and he felt the pleasant shock at the contact which only confused him more as he finally got his door closed and locked. Slipping down the wall, he pressed his fingers into his eye sockets with a tired groan.


	6. Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac talk, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter crossover pretty closely to Hidden Omega Chapter 25 but you can read either or but reading both will get both sides of the story.

As soon as the door was closed on Boyd, Isaac took to his bed. He slipped beneath the covers and heaved a sigh of relief for the fact that his roommate never came here and the scent in the room was his alone. Of course it’s not what his skin smelled like now, there were hints of Erica’s scent and Boyd’s as well. He found himself thinking back to the day and a half he spent with them and wondered where they were and what they were doing.

He knew deep down that they were different from the alphas of his pack, they weren’t like his father but it was hard to put trust in that. There was no way to know until the beatings started and the lies about broken collarbones and dislocated shoulders. He didn’t think he could trust an alpha, even Erica, sight unseen.

So Isaac allowed his mind to slip away, he ignored the thoughts racing around and he blocked out the smells and sounds of the dorm room and the hallway outside and just let time race by him. He slipped into sleep finally after a short struggle, realizing the transition must have really wiped him out. So he didn’t know anything about the outside world until someone came knocking on his door.

Isaac stretched out of sleep, slipping from the bed and taking a deep breath as the wolf on the other side of the door knocked again. The sound of the knocking was just on the other side of desperate so Isaac called out, “Who is it?” then he took another deep breath and sucked in the ingrained scent of ginger and vanilla and the secondary scent of leather and ink. He catalogued the smells with a frown as the person answer finally. “It’s Stiles, can I come in please?”

Isaac rushed to the door and opened it, pushing his curly blonde hair out of his face as he did so and looked at his fellow omega. He gestured for Stiles to come in and he closed the door swiftly.

“Where were you?” Isaac started.

Stiles rubbed a hand into the back of his neck, his scent shifting with his unease, “I went into Heat while we were at the Hale house. I’m officially Claimed,” Stiles said as he shifted the edge of his t-shirt to show first one crescent mark and then a second. Isaac stared in shock.

“So this two mate thing, it’s the real deal?” Isaac asked, more for him then Stiles.

“Yup, no one can dispute the biological result of the soul bond, the marks remain for all to see,” Stiles said with a ridiculous smile on his face.

“Plus your smell,” Isaac stated.

Stiles jerked, “Wow dude, tact is a thing.”

“I just mean, you smell like you but there’s this deep seated change in your smell. I know the smell that was always there but the ink and leather, that must be Derek and Ricky.”

Stiles is still grinning and Isaac could actually scent his happiness, it was so strong and he wondered if that could be his, if only Isaac was willing to try. “Yeah that’s them. I can’t believe what you’ve been through and I wasn’t here for you. Isaac, I am so sorry.”

Isaac’s gaze shot to Stiles and he shook his head, “I should have waited for you, I just wondered if I would have the strength to do what I did if I hadn’t done it right then. I was stupid and feeling so weighted down by the meds, I just wanted out for the first time in my life.”

“So you went off the suppressants cold turkey?” Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded to his friend, “I didn’t know how to deal with all the scents and sounds, then the heat came and I didn’t know how to deal with the burn.”

“Then someone took you?” Stiles asked gently, not pushing but curious.

Isaac answered, telling Stiles about the need to have someone, anyone take him but at the same time so sure that the man who took him from his bed was not the one he wanted. He told Stiles about the fear and the pain when the alpha attacked him, forced his body down into Isaac and the sheer unadulterated joy when Erica and Boyd stopped the other alpha. Stiles just stayed quiet and listened as he told his story, short as it was. He didn’t remember a whole lot from the Heat, just some of it at the beginning and then when he left with Boyd.

“I don’t remember much from my Heat, except that it was Derek and Ricky with me. I knew I was safe and loved and I hate that you were being taken at the same time.”

Isaac looked at the other omega in shock, that Stiles felt so bad that he was basically taking responsibility for what could have happened to Isaac was something he’d never really thought possible. This other wolf, his friend cared more for him than his own family ever had. He moved over and pulled Stiles into a tight hug, trying to contain the tears that so desperately wanted to slip from his eyes but they didn’t and Stiles tightened his arms around Isaac in return.

“It’s not your fault, what happened to me was my fault. I did something stupid and fearless for the first time in my life and I surprisingly I don’t regret it. I can breathe for the first time in ages, I can smell what people are feeling and I can hear like a wolf again. You gave me the strength to do that so please don’t apologize.”

Stiles nodded against Isaac’s neck and tightened his arms for a moment before releasing Isaac and they looked at each other. Stiles dark brown eyes shifted to the gold hue of his omega status and Isaac could feel his eyes flashing in some strange bond of recognition. They were both omegas in a world desperate to destroy them or use them, Isaac and Stiles would need to be there for each other and they could be.

“Can I ask what you’re going to do?” Stiles said as he stepped back and crossed his arms and waited for Isaac to speak.

Isaac took a deep breath and thought about what happened to him, how close it came to true damage. He wondered how many other omegas didn’t get away without that. “You going to the school to argue your case?” Isaac finally asked.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, I just got a message from Derek. He’s waiting for me. Maybe you should at least see the campus doctor to make sure you got through Heat okay and everything.”

Isaac nodded, “I can walk over with you.”

“No pressure Isaac, I know what I’m asking you for.”

“Let’s just go please,” the words were whispered and Stiles nodded and they both started out of the dorm room and across the courtyard and parking lot to the Admin building, the doctor’s office was in the next building over so he waved off Stiles before he walked inside and found his way unerringly to the doctor’s place. He needed to get checked out and he would be glad to have the drama of his first Heat in the past and then maybe he could move forward into the present.


	7. Freaking Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica is freaking out.....

Erica paced in her dorm room, Boyd sitting on the bed they shared most nights since her room was a single and his was crowded with roommates. Erica knew Boyd got Isaac back to his dorm room safely but she needed to be with him, she needed to see him and Claim him as her own. The wolf inside her skin was prowling, demanding that she do something about this separation but knew that Isaac needed it to find his way out of the pain and agony of the past, the trauma of the present and the uncertainty to the looming future. If she could only wait, be patient then he might come to them but her wolf was sure that she shouldn’t leave that choice up to the omega. She was an Alpha and she did everything by taking action towards some goal, she came to this campus a yearly earlier with her grades and scholarships because she was going to make a difference in the world, Boyd followed her soon after with his excellent grades and taking AP classes during the last six months of school and starting classes early to be closer to Erica. She wanted to force the wolf down and comfort Boyd who was looking like a kicked puppy because he couldn’t bring Isaac to her.

Erica forced herself to stop and turned to Boyd, “Baby, please stop looking at me like that.”

Boyd shrugged so she walked over to him, slipping her legs across his lap and hugging the larger man, pressing her forehead to his temple.

“He’s going to come around, we just have to be patient,” Boyd murmured as his large comforting hands rubbed along her back and the side of Erica’s thigh. She shivered at the sensation of his callused palm rubbing along her tingling skin and sighed in wonder that she wasn’t going to lose Boyd with the addition of Isaac but she was left wondering what would happen to all of them if Isaac couldn’t accept them. She’d heard stories, growing up as in alpha in a pure born alpha household, about alphas who were denied by their omegas and the stories aren’t pretty. Sometimes the alphas go crazy and they just take the omega against their will and others just go crazy. She didn’t want to drag Boyd down with her if those were her only two options. Boyd was the only wolf she’d ever really wanted to be around. She spent a lot of time with Derek Hale and enjoyed his company when he deigned to spend time around other wolves that weren’t his mates.

The Hale alpha held the respect of many other alphas, born to one of the purest lines and some of the strongest around, his presence demanded respect even if he didn’t. Erica had always respected that about him, that he didn’t want to be bowed down to because of his lineage and pure strength and power. He wanted friends and a pack and to be with his mate.

And he got to do just that, now Erica had felt something for Hale she never imagined—jealousy. He got to keep both Stiles and Garrick while Isaac ran from Erica and if he didn’t find his way back, Erica would feel honor bound to released Boyd to someone else because she would do what she had to, to protect him even from herself.

“You think to hard, he will come around.”

“Boyd, I never knew you were a wolf of such uncompromising positivity,” she said with a toothy grin.

“I am when I’m here with you because there is no other way is there?”

“If he doesn’t choose us, then I can’t stay with you. I don’t know what will happen to me and I won’t hurt you more than I have to.”

Boyd pressed his lips into Erica’s throat, “You think it won’t kill me to lose you?”

Erica sighed, “I think I don’t want you to know what a crazy alpha could do to someone. I could lose myself in the soul sickness and I wouldn’t wish that on you.”

Boyd nodded but his grip tightened, his silence might have been an attempt to let Erica believe he would leave her but his body said that crazy or not, Boyd wouldn’t allow her to let him go.

An alarm went off on her phone and she sighed, getting up and rushing around and getting ready to leave since she had a class and so did Boyd. He was gathering his bag from next to the door and grabbed her arm gently. Erica stopped and leaned up into a kiss him on the lips and felt the sweet love in the kiss before he walked out of the room. He left Erica in silence and the alpha could do nothing but sigh and grab her stuff. She left her room and rushed out of the dorm and across the courtyard and slowed to a dragging stop when she saw Isaac walking towards her, standing close to Stiles and Derek Hale. Erica snarled in their direction, hating that the other alpha was allowed to be that close to _her omega_ and she started towards them. Derek caught sight of her determined march and rushed away from the two omegas and pushed her off course. Erica took a swipe at him but Derek just moved out of the way and shook his head at her. She noticed that Stiles was keeping Isaac at a distance until Derek gave him the okay signal. It rankled Erica that Isaac was being kept from by that mouthy omega.

“Erica, what are you going to do?” Derek growled at her.

“You cannot stand between an alpha and her mate!” Erica returned with a trembling growl. “You and that mouthy omega would dare to stand between me and Isaac!”

“I am doing this for your own good, he’s struggling with being in the presence of alphas and he’s been in the same room with two for the last hour. Give him some space and let him come to you.”

“Easy for you to say, Stiles and Ricky are constantly at your side. I have only discovered Isaac and I am told to be patient and not rush, I wish to Claim what is mine,” the last words were hissed directly in Derek’s face and the Hale alpha was quick to grip her upper arm tightly, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he dragged her farther away from Isaac.

“Stiles was not abused as a child, he was not almost raped a few days ago. Isaac has no reason to trust an alpha and if you rush this then you will lose any chance of having him close. Do you want that?”

Erica looked over Derek’s shoulder to where Isaac was standing with Stiles and staring at her in open wariness. There was also a little bit of longing there as well and she understood what Derek was trying to say and she shuddered in his hold and took a couple deep calming breaths only to realize her eyes must have been flashing red and her claws were coming out.

“I need help Derek, I don’t know how to contain the wolf, please?” she whispered.

Derek nodded, “I promise I will do anything to help you get through this and Stiles is going to do everything to keep Isaac safe, we all are.”

Erica nodded jerkily and Derek released her, leaving behind vibrant purple bruising that quickly receded as her healing kicked in and she walked away from her mate and towards her class. Thankfully she would have Derek in her corner, an alpha she respected and knew that Stiles would truly do what was necessary to keep Isaac in her stead. All that had to do was be patient. Too bad the wolf had no such training.


End file.
